The Chronicles of the Most Unclean: The tale of Midnight
by Kiro Akira
Summary: Please read I have no thought in a summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Midnight. This is all you need to know, you don't need to know anything of me maybe you could know more so I believe I'll tell you my little bit of a story. This story begins with me and ends with my present self now. So you'll see what I'm doing up to this point are you ok with these terms? I hope so because your in for a wild little tale. Well you see, I'm some what of a what you humans call a demon. I'm from a group called the "Unclean" The people of my standard make puppets of your race. The human race is rather stupid and when you have nothing to do with your spare time and can manipulate the little brain to do what you want you would do it correct? Well this is good maybe your race isn't as stupid as I would believe maybe theres still hope you can reach our "god" level and learn a few things by this story. I'll tell you a tiny bit more of the "Unclean shortly let me just explain a few more things. We take "vessels" every so often. Theres people who are like me who will overtake one of you petty little people and then what you would call "infect" others and make many pawns upon your disposal. I believe this is how many wars were won I think it's because of my people using your peoples bodies as a puppet. Now theres the other group of us who decide to be less greedy and not reach their full potential by only overtaking one body and only agreeing with that one nothing more. I believe those who have the power to over take many should do so. Now you know a little of my people lets begin where in the year 2013 where I show that I am something to the upper ranks and that I am more Unclean then the rest


	2. Part 1

Part 1

The year is 2013. I'm only a few thousand years old and considered a young one. I've lost track of time over the centuries, living from lifetime to lifetime. Now I've obtained a human host to help me tell my story.  
This isn't my first vessel. Actually it's my twentieth, to be exact. I started with the rise of the Egyptians before allowing myself to be swallowed into history. From there I proceeded as a little essence on the wind, and flowed around for a few hundred years. I caused havoc and ruined lives by jumping from body to body.  
I settled down around the medieval era and fought as a rogue knight, turned to thievery and mischief. That was a fun life, but lets not talk about that now. Well after that time period I moved to the Italy for the Renaissance, playing around there as a thief once more. That was always the fun life, especially being able to get away with it. So now back to the present of 2013, Life was going fine for me, I was in the state of Arizona, this was a simple place for me seeing most of it was desert mountains and such. I had a vessel in the year of 1919 and used it until 2003. From that point in time I have spend the past 10 years as breaking into one of the mountains off in the distance. Some had called these people worshipers of the devils. Some called these people psychotic and such. They were only following orders like the little puppets they were.

I had met this guy back in Germany who was named Aries Mencken. He was looking for travels in America and I allowed him to do so. I even helped him kill a man or two to gain access to a ship for free and stuck with him through the hundreds of years. I kind of enjoyed this mans though process and liked the way he thought of everything, so after the first hundred years I introduced myself to him and explained why he had a black out problem that he always had and even let him know it was because I was using him as a vessel. This man was the only person I had let anything leak out of which is also why I am only telling you what you need to know of my story. So I had used this man as I pleased and eventually convinced a large group of people to begin a dig site in Arizona into one of the mountains. Explained it was filled with black gold at first then convinced them that Aries was a god, which when under my control he had been. The few who didn't believe that Aries was the god I had made him out to be laughed at him and challenged him to a few fights. Each one ended with broken limbs which quickly made the others listen and believe seeing that he held enormous strength. Are you still with me? I don't want to be telling you this story if your not even listening now pay attention. Anyways, these men believed Aries to be a demon, some of them even left in fear of being eaten or something. But the ones that stayed scared that they would be killed if they left only listened and did as he asked, So now that theres this sanctuary inside what I like to call my mountain.

Aries is something of mine as are these people and I protect them they give me blood, some even bring more followers. Every so often one or two might offer a human sacrifice as a little token of happiness which pleases me very much so, I leave Aries body quite often and let him control his own life which he has become quite loyal to me and stayed here gaining the knowledge of how to control people he has done some minor movements in the newly found cult. They even came up with a name for me and my newly found cult. A little poem and everything. Oh you would like to hear it? Well they came up with the cults name to be The Night-Watcher. Something about they feel as if the night watches over them in my presence. The poem is nothing special really. It's '_Watch us as we sleep, protect us as we eat, Save us from light, break us from the day. Let the night watch over us as we are his kids._' I believe thats how it went. I haven't heard much of it recently but we'll get to that later on.

My sanctuary is nothing but two floors and multiple rooms. The door is hidden behind a rock which is quite easy to move as long as you have the men to do it but behind the rock is a long dark tunnel lit up quite old fashion made. I learned it from my medieval era. Surrounded by stone brick looking texture very gray toned and lit by a few torches placed here and there down the path. When you reach the end of the tunnel and open a wooden door you are looking at a large room with four pillars about a foot in diameter. They were seven feet apart from each other in a squared space each being five feet from the wall. Pretty basic room same style but the pillars were wrapped in a emerald spiral running up each one giving it rather pretty interesting look. Against the far wall was a throne that had a golden touch to the wood base and red seating. Much like a Medieval lord would have, I'm sure you've seen it before and can picture it well. Here is where Aries sat at when I was in control of him or when others were listening to a speech we gave every so often. I'm still working on him to notice me when I enter the room, he does here and there but he can't do it all the time it's on a rare occasion generally when he's upset he can. Something about his emotions push out his awareness by ten fold. Or thats how I see it.

Now on the left and right walls were small entry ways with stairwells that went down in a spiral fashion the steps had a cobble stone style look to them and that was it, lit by torches. Nothing really special you know? But at the bottom of the steps it shot out into a large room held up by the same pillar design yet this room seemed much larger. In the center of all of the pillars there was a large stone cauldron that was filled with blood, yes blood. The most purest strongest power of all. It held your very soul with a single drop along with life energy which may I add is every where and everything you can think of. It's all filled with some form of life energy and the purest form of life energy is blood as far as I can see. Anyways, to the front wall was a much large hallway which spread like a spiders web into rooms for my little followers and of course at the end of the hallway was like the master bedroom, I don't feel like explaining this so I won't explain it to you I feel as if it's un-needed information for your little ears. The back wall held a large statue of what they believe I looked like, it was of course in a human form. Long hair that reached my chest and center of my back, a mask covered my face only to show little eye holes and a mouth, it had some strange designs on it as well but I didn't quite complain it looked nice. The figure of the statue had a hooded cloak that draped over the body held together by a piece of rope, under the cloak would be what looked to me like a outfit from the medieval era, leather torso piece, along with cloth pants. At the statue's left side was a blade sheathed in a holster held up by a leather belt and then it proceeded to the shoes which were basically slip on leather shoes like the medieval shoes. Why they put me in medieval outfit I don't know. Maybe the design of the area made them believe I was a god from that time or something. Not sure but it still looked nice and I enjoyed the appreciation. But this was my sanctuary and my cults home. Now lets push to the actual story now that I'm finished explaining everything.


End file.
